The present invention is situated in the field of dioxazine pigments, especially the benzimidazolonedioxazines.
Benzimidazolonedioxazine pigments are described in DE-A-44 42 291, EP-A-0 911 337, DE-A-197 27 079, and GB-A-22 84 427, and feature shades of red to blue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide dioxazine pigments having high color strengths, good dispersibility, good light stability, and good weather fastness. A further object is to provide dioxazine pigments with a particularly red hue.
It has been found that mixed crystals of different compounds of the formula (1) below surprisingly achieve these objects.